


Push Yourself Against Me

by louisniall, nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Condom Buying, Lingerie, Louis in Panties, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Top Harry, i actually hate the word panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go condom shopping and it proves a lot harder than it should be, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Yourself Against Me

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of monthshots!!!!!!!!!!!!! woooooooo!!!!!!
> 
> title comes from the song "reluctant love" by maximo park (i literally just looked up 'songs about reluctant love' i swear) (it literally has nothing to do with this oneshot im so so sorry)
> 
> based off of [this](https://24.media.tumblr.com/f6ce1d89a2dd66e7f99312e4eb3f9bed/tumblr_n5u55opTtn1rpjzuro1_500.png) prompt

Louis can’t believe Harry suckered him into coming with him to the store. Not only will he get mobbed now that Harry Styles is with him and not just plain old run-of-the-mill-but-still-a-boybander Louis Tomlinson. He rolls his eyes mostly because they’ve run out of condoms and Harry guilt tricked him into coming with a shower blowie.

“Are we _actually_ going to go out, in _London_ , to buy condoms? Like, forreal?” Louis asks as he helps Harry pack to leave for Colombia the next day. Harry shrugs.

“Unless you want spunk flowing out of your ass during a show, then yes, we _are_ going out in _London_ to buy condoms,” Harry says, throwing a grin over his shoulder and a pack of cock rings into his bag. Louis shudders. Buying _those_ was no walk in the park either. Or the pink dildo, the anal beads, the throat-numbing spray, the chocolate lube, the handcuffs, and _especially_ the neon paddle that Harry got Louis for his twenty-second birthday.

“I guess we need condoms, then,” Louis says as he watches said paddle get shoved beneath a pair of jogger bottoms. “Are we getting the normal ones?”

Harry looks over at him briefly. “What, the lubed Durex pink ones?” Louis nods. “Thought we’d try something different.”

“Like what?” Louis questions. Harry pulls out the weekly from the drug store around the corner with the “personal health” page dogeared. “I was just looking through some other options. Think I might be allergic to latex.”

“You liar,” Louis says. “You’ve had latex in your _mouth_ , you would’ve known you were allergic, like, three years ago.”

Harry rolls his eyes. "I just want something different from plain old pink condoms, yeah?"

"What, like fire and ice? Ribbed? Oooh, what about those ones with like, tire track patterned ridges?"

Harry smiles at Louis like the big idiot he is. "Probably more along the lines of a bigger size."

He continues to pack while Louis gapes like a fish behind him.

****

Three hours later Harry’s finished jamming all of their sex paraphernalia into his bag and he’s zipped it shut and left it by the front door next to Louis’ bag. “We need condoms,” he says as he walks past Louis, who’s watching Top Gear. Louis grunts in response. “Condoms,” Harry says, sitting down next to him.

“Why don’t   _you_ just go and get them?”

Harry grins. “I like making you uncomfortable.”

Louis lets out a snort. “Just go get them you big baby.” In turn Harry frowns and sits himself down in Louis’ lap and clings to him.

“Come with me,” he says, frowning. “We can buy flavoured ones and ones that glow in the dark so you can see me.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Big _fucking_ baby.” He lifts Harry off of him and starts putting his Vans on at the door as Harry slaps him on the arse.

“I’m _your_ baby,” Harry says.

“That was a _one time thing_.”

“But it happened,” Harry says, grabbing his keys from the key hook and opening the door for Louis.

“I hate you,” Louis says as he gets into the passenger seat of Harry’s Range Rover. “Why aren’t you getting — oh _fuck_ no,” he says, throwing a deathly glance at Harry who’s handing him a pink sparkly helmet.

“Oh _fuck_ yes,” Harry says, situating his gold sparkly helmet on his head and sitting down on his motorcycle. “C’mon princess!”

Louis jams in head into the helmet and digs his heels into Harry’s shins as he sits behind him. “Just fucking drive.”

He can practically hear Harry’s smirk as he speeds through London and pulls up in front of the drug store. They take off their helmets and walk in quietly, straight to the back of the store. While Louis waits behind Harry as he searches for ‘the perfect condom’, Louis takes Harry’s wallet and flips to the card section. “Can’t we just use your c-card? They accept them here.”

Harry turns around and frowns. “Those aren't, like, _cool_ condoms, though. They’re plain Durex ones.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “And your point is? They give lube as well, and it’s free.”

“I’m _buying_ condoms, Louis. Feel free to use it though.”

Louis huffs in annoyance and stands next to him, slipping the card and wallet back into Harry’s pocket. He crosses his arms and scans the shelves in front of him. He watches Harry's fingers trail over the ' _Pleasure Pack_ '.

"What about these?" Harry asks. Louis scrunches his nose and reads the back.

"It has like... eight different types? Why do we need that many types?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Don't you wanna be _adventurous_?"

Louis huffs. "I _definitely_ don't want your cock going from hot to cold while its in my ass, that's for sure."

"C'mon," Harry says, sticking out his bottom lip. He wraps his arms around Louis' waste and puts their foreheads together. "You'd like the tire tracks in your ass."

Louis laughs and pulls away, putting the box back on the shelf and crossing his arms again. "Try again."

Harry giggles and pulls out another box. "We could get 'Her Pleasure'," he teases. Louis slaps him on the arm.

"Then _I'd_ have to top."

Harry rolls his eyes and smiles. "Not those then." He puts them back and bends lower to look at the bottom shelves. Louis spots a box and grins.

"How about _'Extended'_?"

Harry leans over. "What do they do?"

"Prevent premature ejaculation. Maybe for once I'll be able to come _first_ ," he jokes, and Harry throws him an absolute death glare. He takes the box from Louis and shoves it back on the shelf.

"Now we're getting the ones _I_ want," Harry states. He grabs the Pleasure Pack and walks to the front to pay.

They leave the store with the condoms in hand and drive home in silence. Harry takes a random one out of the box before he stuffs it in his bag. "Might be needing this."

Louis smirks and takes a glance at the foil. He had grabbed a 'Her Pleasure' one and Louis snorts. "I'm topping then?"

Harry looks down at his hand and frowns. He walks back over to his bag and pulls out a 'Charged' one. "Better."

Louis smiles. "What exactly does that one do?"

Harry flips it over to read the back but it only has safety instructions. "Dunno. Wanna find out?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "Not really." Harry smirks and steps forward to put their lips together.

"I used your card for _normal_ condoms, by the way," Louis says once they separate.

"When?"

"At the register," Louis says, holding up a bag. "There's like 30 condoms in here. _Free_ condoms."

"We're _using_ the ones we _bought_. Adventure."

"I told you I don't want my asshole going from hot to cold every time you thrust, Harold."

Harry stuffs the condom in his pocket. "Then we won't have sex. I'll see how _Niall_ feels about it."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Louis asks.

"Why are _you_?"

Louis stops. He kind of is and he doesn't really know why. "I mean — I don't —"

"I _know_ you don't want your arse going from zero to 100 degrees in a second, Louis. But, literally, that _doesn't happen._ Using the 'Her Pleasure' ones will _not_ make you a girl, Louis. This is like, the dumbest fight ever. I don't even get it."

It is pretty dumb to be fighting over condoms, really. He doesn't have a bloody clue and he feels like a giant asshole.

"I think its mostly embarrassment? Like... Just _being_ there, having to find 'the perfect condom' seemed a bit ridiculous. Like, the condoms we had were fine. I mean, I understand the time we needed bigger ones and then when we got those bareskin ones —"

"Those were good, weren't they?" Harry interrupts. Louis nods and smiles, remembering how they'd used up half the box fucking and the other half blowing them up and letting them make their way around the bus.

"Yeah, they were. I would've let you get _those_ ," he says.

Harry scrunches up his nose and sniffles. "Would just be easier going bareback." Louis nods in agreement. He tilts back on his heels at the lull in their argument/conversation and kind of just wants to kiss his boyfriend.

"Can we — like can we — try it?"

Harry raises his eyebrows with a smile playing at his lips. "I was actually saving this for the plane," he says, flipping the condom between his fingers teasingly.

"Just get another from your bag," Louis says. Harry shakes his head.

"My bags locked," he lies, putting his arms around Louis's waist. "You'll just have to wait, princess."

Louis pouts. "A princess _never_ has to wait."

Harry taps his nose and then kisses it. "This one does."

\----

Louis doesn't have to wait that long. Harry gives in while they're watching Skins reruns.

"D'you think Chris used a condom with Jal or it just broke," Louis asks, tilting up his head from where it's lying on Harry's chest to look at him.

"Dunno. Chris was a bit of an idiot, really. He probably didn't use one I guess. But Cook and Effy in the nurses office the first time definitely didn't."

"But Cook's smart enough to pull out," Louis argues.

"Did you even _take_ biology? Don't they say like women get pregnant even when their partners pull out?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "They get pregnant because their brains are so small that they pull out and still come _on her pussy,_ Harry." He laughs when he feels Harry jerk uncomfortably at the use of that word.

"You know I hate that word," he says defensively. Louis shudders with laughter on his chest.

"And I hate the word panties but you still wear them from time to time."

"Once," Harry says, "it happened _once_."

"I'd love for it to happen again. It was one of the only times you let me top."

" _You_ should go put them on. I'd love to see that," Harry says, feeling the condom press against his thigh. His cock twitches in agreement in his trousers. "Would you?"

"Put on your black and pink laced panties?" Louis asks. He shrugs. "I mean, I guess."

"Front pocket of my bag," Harry says.

"You're _bringing_ them?"

"Of course," Harry says as Louis stands. He gives him a little slap on his bottom and sends him on his way.

Harry's cock has perked up in interest at the thought of Louis' pretty ass in his panties. He slides his jeans and briefs down to mid-thigh, stroking himself steadily and constantly pulling on his balls because he feels close just _thinking_ about Louis' arse in those panties and his tongue on his hole.

"How does it look?" Louis asks. Harry turns himself on the couch to peer backwards and he actually literally comes on his hand right there.

" _Fuck_ Lou — jesus — fucking hell," he says, and Louis smirks.

Louis is standing behind him in nothing but Harry's black lace with pink trim panties. His arse stretches them out backwards so the bulge his cock is making is even more prominent.

Harry blushes like mad as he attempts to get himself hard again because — really — leave it to him to fuck up a perfectly sexy moment but having an orgasm even before he can _touch_ Louis. "I'm — fuck, Louis — sorry," is all he can manage.

Louis just smiles and walks over. He gets on his knees and situates himself in the v of Harry's legs and takes Harry's hand, licking his cum off of it and moaning around his fingers. Louis' other hand is slowly toying with Harry's spent cock, and he's incredibly happy that it's filling up again.

Louis pulls off of Harry's fingers and replaces his hand with his mouth, bobbing his head quickly because he's horny too and he just wants Harry inside. Above him, Harry's a whimpering mess — he's constantly lifting his hips into Louis' mouth, making him gag, his hands are fisted in a death grip in Louis' feathery hair. He's carefully watching Louis' free hand tweak his own nipples hard and keening at the vibrations of Louis' moans on his cock.

Louis pulls off after a bit and situates himself on the couch with his legs open and his cock straining in his panties. He puts out his bottom lip and digs the heel of his hand into his cock. "Come open me up."

Harry scrambles up and searches frantically for the lube in the drawer next to the couch. His fingers close around it and he flips the cap over his hand, drizzling a generous amount over his hand. With his dry hand he rubs Louis' hole with his thumb and listens to his breathing hitch sporadically. "Harry c'mon just — fuck — just finger."

Harry smirks at the way Louis is falling apart and carefully moves the cloth to the side, rubbing a dry finger over his hole. Louis shakes his head. "Not dry?" Harry asks. He shakes his head again and moans as Harry pushes the tip of his finger just slightly inside.

"Lube, H — you need — lube."

Harry pulls his finger out and switches his hands so his lubed fingers are waiting at his entrance. He carefully presses one in and tries not to laugh when Louis' whole body gives a violent jerk at the foreign intrusion. He pumps the one in and out quickly, adding in a second and a third rather easily once Louis has stopped tensing up and reduced to moaning filthily into his bicep instead.

Louis can feel absolutely everything. He can feel Harry's fingers pressing inside his walls and massaging around searching for his prostate. He can feel it when Harry finds it and not only presses on it from the inside but also moves his dry hand just below his belly button and presses down and Louis is met with the most intense feeling he’s ever felt. There’s pleasure coming from both sides and he comes onto Harry’s hand with a load moan and maybe a few tears in his eyes. He whimpers when Harry pulls his fingers out but licks his lips greedily in his post-orgasmic state as he watches Harry rip open the condom. “S that the — the electric one?”

Harry nods. “Charged, yeah.” He rolls it on and gives it a few experimental tugs and he _knows_ Louis will like it. He once stole one of Niall’s ribbed condoms and it drove him absolutely nuts. This one has ridges on it and he’s ninety-five percent sure that his cock is warming up as he strokes it, both inside and out.

“C’mon Harold,” Louis says, and Harry notices he’s holding his wrist in one hand above his head so he doesn’t touch. “Don’t have all day.”

Harry smiles and sighs and shuffles forward to push himself in. He can feel the panties sliding up against the side of his cock and how Louis clenches experimentally and then —

“Oh you’re _fucking_ joking,” Louis says, biting his lip. “I’m not going to last a _second_.”

Harry smiles and grips Louis’ hips as he starts moving in an out. And yeah, he does feel it warming, and he can tell Louis feels it too because he’s squirming and there might be tears coming out of his eyes.

Louis has _never_ felt anything like this. Except for the time Harry magically had a ribbed condom on him after their second O2 show, but. He’s purposefully clenching as hard as he can so he can feel the texture in him and it feels so _fucking_ good and the lube on the condom is legitimately _heating_ and he wants to cry. He might a little, but Harry doesn’t have to know.

In less time than he’d cared for the ridges are rubbing up against his prostate and he warns Harry he’s close with a deadly scratch to his back. “Fuck, Lou,” Harry says. He’s pounding into him so hard that the couch is shaking madly.

Louis feels the heat pooling in his stomach and before he’s ready he’s shooting again onto his chest, a little less this time but just as, if not more, powerfully. Harry slows down and Louis kicks him. “Don’t _stop_.”

Harry comes a few seconds later and slumps down on top of him, chests sticky with come. He pulls out and ties off the condom and throws it somewhere.

“Bet you — ten pounds — you couldn’t have had — an orgasm — that good — with a Durex,” Harry says, panting. Louis pinches his bum and kisses him.

“Fuck off. They were free.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> my ao3 is louisniall and im @louisniaii on twitter :)


End file.
